Two of One
by Kururo Saruko
Summary: Reborn shot Tsuna with a new bullet Giannini made, which make his Hyper Dying Will self split from him. Even Giannini himself doesn't know when will the bullet wear out and the two Tsunas will be one again. The two Vongola Decimos have to live together in one house, study together, train together, share a bed together, deal with LOTS of troubles… before they merge together...
1. Prologue

Two of one

Author: Kururo Saruko

Pairing: 2727 (because I consider 72 as Natsu the lion cub, and WILL write about them with my Dying Will! ^^)

Rating: T

Summary: Reborn shot Tsuna with a new bullet Giannini made, which make his Hyper Dying Will self split from him. Even Giannini himself doesn't know when will the bullet wear out and the two Tsunas will be one again. The two Vongola Decimos have to live together in one house, go to school together, train together, share one bed together… before they merge together.

Warning: None.

Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me but to Amano-sensei. I just borrowed them.

* * *

**~Prologue~**

"W-what are you doing with that gun Reborn?"

The suit-dressed infant smirked at his student's silent panic face. The brunette stepped one step back, ready to run at any moment. He was on his way home from school when Reborn suddenly jumped out from nowhere and point his little green gun at the young Decimo. Gokudera excused himself to go home fist for UMA searching. Yamamoto got baseball practice. That leaves Tsuna went home alone and vulrable to any attack…

…Such as the one pointing a goddamn gun at his face right in front of him.

"Don't worry Tsuna, it's Giannini's latest invention: A bullet that extract your HDW self from your body. He only made two of this bullet and one is currently being tested on Basil. You are obligated to test this bullet… Or else..."

"WAIT! WAIT! Why should it be me!?" Tsuna shrieked in panic

"Because aside from Basil only YOU use HDW Mode."

BANG!

The bullet flew to Tsuna in slow motion. Like a normal Dying Will bullet, it splited in half, a light came out and hit the brunette right in the middle of his forehead. And like dejavu, the young Decimo feel backward, life flashed before his eye… But his conscious is fading instead of coming back to life like every other times in the past.

Before completely unconscious, Tsuna felt himself fell onto something soft and very warm.

Okay… now he's back to life.

"Ugh… Reborn…"

He can feel something moving behind his back. A person to be exact. That person sat up and Tsuna slid down his or her belly. The brunette opened his eyes slowly…

…only to see someone look exactly like him looked down on him, amber eyes looked at chocolate eyes.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE~!"

Tsuna scrambled away from his look-alike quickly in panic after let out a REALLY LOUD shriek and crashed his back against a wall. The two brunettes looked at each other shocked. They both noted their surrounding, still on the street from their way home.

"You both were out for exact 40 seconds after being shot. That was kinda slow."

Two Tsunas looked at Reborn who was looking at his green watch (which was Leon turned into). "Reborn! Who the hell is this and why does he look exactly like me!?" The brown-eyed brunette shouted.

"Dame-Tsuna, he's your HDW self, didn't I tell you before?"

Both Tsunas remembered. Their tutor did said something about a splitting bullet that extract Hyper Dying Will…

"So…how long will this bullet last?" Hyper-Tsuna asked.

Reborn's smirk disappeared making both Tsunas flinched. The green chameleon turned into a cellphone and the Sun Arcobaleno used it to call someone. "Hello! How long did you say the bullet would last? ….. I see." He shut his Leon phone then looked at his now two students.

"No idea." Said Reborn.

"HIIIE! WHAT!?" Tsuna shrieked again but this time his mouth was covered by his HDW self. The brunette noted that his other self's hand felt exactly like his hand covering his own mouth. It felt weird, but also nice and kind of… safe.

"But Reborn, what if it takes more than a day to wear out? What if it takes even weeks or month? And has Basil turned back to his one self yet?" The amber-eyed asked.

"Then you will have to live with it!" Tsuna almost let out another shriek if his Hyper self didn't cover his mouth. "You will live together, share your bed, your stuffs, go to school together and train together too. There's no other choice left."

"But what will we explain to mom about having another me in the house? Scratch that! What will mom react when she sees two Tsunas existing?"

"Make up a reason yourself." Reborn turned his back to the two brunettes, Leon turned into a mini-car and he jumped on it. "I'll be waiting at home, Dame-Tsuna and Haipa-Tsuna (Hyper Tsuna)!"

And with that, the baby hitmen drove away, leaving Tsuna with his HDW self still covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming in panic. The two stared at their tutor until he's fully gone, then Hyper Tsuna carefully removed his hand from his original self. Lucky for him Tsuna was in too much shock to scream murder loud like he always did. "Tsuna, let's go home… While we walk we can both think of something to tell mom about… well… me."

The brown-eyed boy turned to his HDW self. "Y-yeah… Good idea…" HDW Tsuna smiled reassuringly then pick Tsuna's bag up and they both go home.

**~End Prologue~**

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! While writing that fanfic Our Songs that I posted chapter 4 herenot so long ago I got a lot of ideas and wrote them out, this is one of my ideas that I wrote while thinking of a new chapter for Our Songs. Hope you will like this piece! ^^

And please review to tell me what you think mkay? ;)


	2. 1 Living in the same house

**Chapter 1: Living in the same house.**

In the end they both ended up in front of the Sawada resident without a proper explaination to tell their mother. Both Tsunas sweatdropped at the situation, with Tsuna's head hanged low. 'Hie~ What am I going to tell mom!?' He panicked.

"Tsuna…" The brown-eyed bow looked to his right to look at his other self, noting that it feels weird with your name being called by 'yourself'. "Maybe we should sneak up on our room fist and I can hide there until I disappeared. Is that okay with you?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "That's a great idea… um… me!"

"Then let's do it!"

The two brunettes opened the door as quietly as they could and walked in. They left their identical shoes next to each other then tip-toed up the stair. Nana was cooking in the kitchen while humming a song, Ipin and Lambo helping her prepairing the food (more like playing for Lambo). Tsuna went upstairs fist with Hyper Tsuna followed behind. Unfortunately for them, with Tsuna's clumsiness he missed a step and tripped, falling backward with a "HIE~". Hyper Tsuna managed to catch his original self with his replex but the force pushed them down, falling right in front of the kitchen way in.

"Ara? Tsu-kun you're finally back!" Nana chirped then went out to where her son is currently being held bridal style with his HDW crouching down . "Who is that person holding you? Why does he look just like you?"

'OH GOD PLEASE KILL MEH!' Tsuna mentally wailed.

"Um… I'm Tsuna's… twin brother?"

Nana's eyes widened for some seconds before broke into a wide grin.

"OH MY GOD TSU-KUN! YOU HAVE A TWIN? THIS IS GOOD NEWS! WE'RE COOKING A FEAST TONIGHT!"

The brunet mother squealed happily, happier than when her husband comes home, skipped into the kitchen again, leaving her now two dumbfounded sons. They both have the same thoughts. Just how oblivious is Nana to ignore the logical explanation to that answer? Hyper Tsuna then nudged Tsuna's arm, signal him to go upstairs to his room to have a talk. "Thanks mom!" Tsuna yelled a thank before both brunettes quickly ran into their room.

"I can't believe she bought that!" Tsuna said in disbelieve.

"But we are done with mom Tsuna! Now we need to deal with school and friends. Should I… still say that I'm your twin?" Hyper Tsuna asked uncomfortable.

"Tsuna, I think we should just be twins at school! Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are very sharp, they will know so it's pointless to keep secret from them. I don't know about Hibari-san or… Mukuro though." Tsuna shivered.

"We just have to avoid Hibari-san and Mukuro then." Hyper Tsuna suggested.

"Good then!"

Hyper Tsuna smiled. "Hi-fi?" Tsuna nodded and hi-fied his Hyper self, feeling a little excited for some reason. "So what do we do now? We have some time left till dinner…"

"How about homework? Reborn check us everyday and if we don't finish it fast he will keep us awake all night with his so called "tutoring"."

"Yeah but… Can we do it? I mean, you are basically me and I'm stupid so you're not very smart too aren't you?"

Hyper Tsuna cringed. "At least two heads is better than one right?"

So they got into work. Hyper Tsuna apparently outwitted original Tsuna thanks to his Hyper Intuition. When he figured something out he would explain it for the other brunet to understand. They got their homework done earlier than they thought, just in time for dinner when Nana called them. She cooked a real feast to celebrate her having another son, still didn't think about how illogic it is for Tsuna to have another twin in a day while she didn't give birth to the one mentioned. The two just let it slid because they don't want to deal with more troubles.

Lambo was quite happy to have another Dame-Tsuna but can't tell who from who. He thinks both Tsunas are the same which was half-true. Ipin learned how to tell them apart just after a couple of minutes. It's actually not so hard: the normal Dame-Tsuna doesn't have amber eyes and is clumsy, different from the calm and careful Hyper Tsuna. Reborn joined dinner with Bianchi later with the excuse that they went on a date together. They finished the feast quickly (Lambo ate most of them).

"Um…Tsuna, do you want to take a bath?"

Original Tsuna asked his Hyper self. The amber-eyed boy put his dish in the sink then turned to his "self". It also weird for him to be called Tsuna by himself.

"I think you should go in fist. I will help mom wash the dishes then I'll go in."

"My my… You should get in the bath with your twin Tsuna! It's what brothers do isn't it?" Nana chirped in the conversation. "Bianchi can help me with the dishes. Just go with your twin!"

Hyper Tsuna smiled at his mother… or "their" mother. "Thanks mom!" He said then went to take a bath with Tsuna. Nana squealed at the sight. "So cute!"

Tsuna can't help but blush at his other self undressing right in front of his face. They have the same built, he noted, but watching someone else who looks just like you revealing their body is still embarrassing. Hyper Tsuna put his school uniform away (that multiplied when he was "extracted" from Tsuna's body). He looked at his original self who still have his pants on and was staring at him. "Aren't you going to bath Tsuna?"

"Eh ah um… yeah…" Tsuna stuttered and began to unzip his pants. "M-my zipper is stuck!"

"Eh? Let me see that!" Hyper Tsuna who was still in his white and orange striped boxer crouched down in front of Tsuna's zipper and put his hand on the other brunette's crotch. "I think you got your boxer stuck in it. I'll fix it for you!"

"EH!" Tsuna blushed beat red when his Hyper self moved his fingers to pull the cloth off his zipper. "Ngh…" He let out a whimper. Hyper Tsuna's fingers accidentally rubbed on his crotch. The amber-eyed boy didn't seem to hear that sound and continue to use both his hands to fix Tsuna's zipper, ended up pressing the other boy between his thighs with the back of his hand. It was a freaking turn-on to the brunette. The awkward session finally ended with a 'Ptth!' of Tsuna's boxer pulled off his zipper.

"There, all done…" Hyper Tsuna looked up to see his original self blushing red. He blushed as well. "Why are you embarrassed? Aren't we one person?"

"Um… y-yeah…" Tsuna stuttered. "L-let just g-get in the bath please…"

The amber eyed boy nodded awkwardly, stripped off the only fabric left on his body then got in the bathtub, Tsuna followed suit. They sank themselves into the warm water and sighed satisfying. Both boys relaxed themselves. The young Decimo opened his eyes to look at his Hyper self's calm face studying his own details. Bathing with himself sounded weird but he found it oddly nice. Hyper Tsuna also opened his eyes to look at his original self. He smiled making the other brunette blushed and looked away for a bit before smiled back, feeling utterly safe and happy.

"This is nice…" Said Hyper Tsuna.

"Y-yeah!" Tsuna replied still embarrassed.

"Tsuna, you don't have to be so modest! I am you, remember?"

The amber eyed boy cupped some warm water and put it on Tsuna's cheek. The water flowed down but the warmth stayed along with his wet hand. Tsuna smiled and happily rubbed his face on this other self's hand. "Yeah… I can do whatever I want with you around." He studied his other self's face again, not forgetting any detail.

"Tsuna can I kiss you?"

The brown eyed boy asked. His other self was taken back a little bit and Tsuna blushed embarrassed. "I just want to… you know… try something crazy but-"

"Yes you can, it's okay." Hyper Tsuna quickly said. Tsuna smiled and leaned in to touch their lips together.

"Was my lips always this soft?" He giggled.

"Since I am you, yes!" Hyper Tsuna chuckled. "Do you want to try an adult's kiss? French kiss?"

Tsuna's smile wavered a bit. "We are not doing adultery after it right?"

"Eh no… We're not…" The amber eyed boy sweatdropped at how far Tsuna could think of. "Beside, doing that with yourself … sounds crazy…"

"Yeah…"

The young Vongola sighed both glad and regretted. He was still kinda curious about it but decided to let the crazy thought slide. This time his other self leaned in to kiss him. The innocent kiss went on for some seconds before he parted his lips to lick his original self to ask for entrance, which the other boy accepted. Tsuna opened his mouth and feel the other's tongue made their way in, moved around to map his mouth. He replied back shyly. His Hyper self smirked and proceed to suck on his tongue before lapping around again.

The kiss went on for a minute until they broke out for air, more on Tsuna. "Ha…ha… How did you learn to… ha… kiss like that…?" Asked a raged breath brunette.

"Hyper Intuition." The other replied, looking rather calm. "Now you know how to French kiss all by yourself!"

"Thanks to myself!" Tsuna chuckled, his other self followed chuckling.

"Let's get out… I'll wash your back Tsuna!"

"Okay!"

Hyper Tsuna stood up and stepped out of the tub. Tsuna followed. He noticed his other self having a "little problem" down there and blushed. The amber eyed brunet turned back saw his original blushing so he looked down and blushed as well. "Um… I'm not going to do anything… I mean…"

"Let me help you with that!" Tsuna cut his other self. "A-after all, we are each other so i-it's normal for 'yourself' to take care of that, right? I-i-i… I'll use my h-hand only!"

Both boys blushed awkwardly. They both looked down and noticed Tsuna is having the same problem as his Hyper self. The situation is really embarrassing. "Let's add shower gel on our bodies fist…Then we can both… help each other…" Hyper Tsuna suggested. Tsuna blushed beat red at that but have no other choice, so he nodded and take the Vanilla scent shower gel bottle. He added some onto his body then gave it to his Hyper self, who used it. The amber-eyed boy pressed his body on his original self making the other boy startled. The brown-eyed boy tried to back away but the other him held him by his waist.

''Don't worry, it will be faster this way!'' Hyper Tsuna rubbed his chest on Tsuna. The brunette blushed harder but complied nonetheless. Both wrapped their arms around each other's back to rub shower gel on the other's body. Tsuna let out a little yelp when he felt his Hyper self's hand moving downward.

(skip this scene due to author's troll mode XD)

The two went to their room after the bath with their pajama. Tsuna only have one set of pajama left thanks to a certain cow kid so they shared, the original one wore the top with orange dotted boxers and the Hyper self wore pants with no top. Their faces flushed when they opened the door and saw Reborn looking amused in their room, on his hand is Tsuna and Hyper Tsuna's homework.

"Since you two have been good boys while I was gone, I will let you off the hook for tonight. Now go to bed early, you both have school tomorrow."

"Thanks Reborn." _'Good boys my butt! You knew whatever we were doing! I sensed you...'_ Hyper Tsuna sighed.

"Wait, we have to sleep on the same bed?" Original Tsuna said.

"Yes. Why are you getting all embarrassed at yourself?" The baby hitman smirked and magically wore his weird looking baby pajama while not moving an inch_. 'What are you messing with my original self for?'_ ''Because he is you.'' Reborn smugly answered Hyper Tsuna's thought.

"Stop saying that you're making it more embarrassing Reborn!" Tsuna blushed.

"Tsuna, let just go to sleep!" Hyper Tsuna pulled Tsuna's hand to their bed and both lied on bed next to each other.

Reborn's smirk went larger. He jumped to turn off the light then went to his "bed". "Fufufufu~ This past time is getting more and more interesting…" He mumbled to himself, and a sleep bubble can be seen blowing out from his nose.

**End chapter 1.**


	3. 2 Tsunayoshi is for Tsuna and Yoshi

I apology for the super late chapter… Life's been very… bad here. Please enjoy this chapter that finally comes out and sorry for the shortness…

Chapter 2

.

Morning came as one of the brunette opened his eyes to see his other self still sleeping soundly, a drool escaped his mouth and onto the pillow under their heads. He smiled. So this is his sleeping face in normal mode. He wondered what _his_ face looked like. A shifting sound was heard and Hyper Tsuna turned his head to see Reborn jumped down from his sleep place. His eyes then turned to the clock above his head. It was an hour before school and half-an hour to the time he placed every morning. Of course, the alarm has been turned off. Damn the kid...

''Oi Tsuna, if you are already awake, wake the other Tsuna up will you!''

''Ah ok...''

Hyper Tsuna tapped Tsuna's shoulder. ''Wake up Tsuna, you have school today!''

''Um... five more minutes mom...'' Tsuna snuggles in his Hyper's self body making him blush slightly.

''Tsuna I'm not your mom, I'm you! And if you don't...'' Hyper Tsuna glanced at Reborn who was petting Leon. ''... Reborn is going to wake you up...''

That was all needed to be said. Tsuna immedietly jumped from bed. ''HIE! I'm up! I'm up!'' He looked at his other self dazed a bit before remember what happened then smiled shyly. ''Um... Good morning, me...''

''Good morning to me too Tsuna...'' Hyper Tsuna smiled making his original blushed. ''Let's go wash up before eating our breakfast.''

''S-sure!''

They got out of their bed, totally ignoring Reborn who was pouting with a Leon hammer in hand. Both washed up themselves then dressed each other up in their uniforms. Fortunately Tsuna has more than 10 sets of uniform thanks to a certain baby hitman who likes to shot him with Dying Will bullets. We all know the brunette always burns his clothes off due to said bullet's effects so he needs a lot of replacements, and so Hyper Tsuna doesn't need to worry about clothings.

When they're done with dressing up each other (without Tsuna tripping on his clothes, luckily), they came down for breakfast to meet Nana who was preparing it in the kitchen.

''G'morning mom!'' Both boys chorused. Nana turned back to smile at them happily.

''Oh good morning... you both woke up early today!'' She giggled. ''How cute!''

Both boys blushed at that. ''Mom, cute only use to describe girls! We are not cute!'' Tsuna said then sat down next to his Hyper self. Hyper Tsuna just chuckles.

''Good morning Tsuna-nii and... Tsuna-nii!'' Fuuta exclaimed awkwardly. ''Did you have a good night sleep?''

Both Tsunas smiled at that. ''Yes we did! And it was wonderful! How about you?'' Original Tsuna asked.

''Lambo kicked around too much... but I'm okay.'' The light-brown-haired boy sighed. As if on cue, the cow kid ran into the room demanding breakfast. Ipin followed and kicked him. Lambo wailed out loud.

''Now now Ipin, don't kick him...'' Tsuna said and came picked Lambo up. ''Don't cry! Ipin didn't mean to be mean...''

''Fwehhhh... meany Ipin! I hate her!'' The kid didn't stop crying.

''Lambo, don't be.''

Hyper Tsuna sat up and came to Tsuna and Lambo. He patted the boy on his head. Original Tsuna looked at his Hyper self in curious. ''She just want mom to focus on her cooking to feed you delicious food. Don't hate Ipin's good intent okay?''

''But... but...''

''Ipin sorry...''

They all turned to look at the Chinese girl who lowed her head to apology. Both Tsunas smiled. Hyper Tsuna came to her to pat her head softly. ''Good girl Ipin... Lambo, she apologied, see! Now your turn!''

''Lambo-san won't say sorry to his underling!'' Lambo crossed his arms sturbbornly, but a dissappointed hum from Original Tsuna who's still holding him made him changed his mind. ''Fine, Lambo-san will accept your apology, therefore you will still be my surbodinate!''

''Ipin is nakama, no surbodinate!''

''Now now children... let's all eat breakfast!'' Nana appeared with the food.

''BREAKFAST!'' Lambo ran to his seat. Ipin happily followed.

The two brunettes sighed at how easy to convince the cow kid is. 'Well at least it calmed down for now…' Both boys thought, then proceed to eat their served breakfast.

Reborn came down a few seconds later. The mini hitman sat down and eat without a word. Hyper Tsuna's Intuition suddenly acted up. He held his dish above his head just in time Reborn logged a fork on the spot startling original Tsuna. "Good job..." The Sun Arcobaleno praised. He then kicked Hyper Tsuna and stole original Tsuna's piece of food. "…but still need more training."

"Reborn stop stealing my food! And what did you do that to me… I mean my onii-chan for?"

'Onii-chan? So I'm the older one now?' Thought Hyper Tsuna while getting up from the ground rubbing his cheek.

"I just want to test your abilities after the extraction. Seems like without being in Hyper Mode you are a completely useless person, that has to be changed in order for you to be the boss of the greatest famiglia. You can't rely on your HDW mode all the time as a boss so I will train you to fight well without using it. As for you Dame-Tsuna number 2…" The kid looked at Hyper Tsuna. "You will undergo special training since you are a "supernatural state" of Dame-Tsuna. I expect you both to surpass normal human by the time you two merged back as one. Get it? Now get back to your breakfast!"

Original Tsuna slumped on the table while his Hyper self just paled a bit. 'We're already beyond human when we are living with **you**.' The amber eyed boy sighed before settle next to his supposed-to-be twin. They ate their breakfast in silent, one mourning for his life, the other just have many thoughts in his head.

~.~*~.~

Both Tsunas walked to school side by side. They just chat about anything that comes to their mind but mostly what they are going to do when they get home. School actually wasn't very important. They decided to improvise whatever situation was going to come. Hyper Tsuna can't help but feels weird ever since he was"extracted" from his original self despite not knowing why. His own behavior feels so… wrong, yet so normal. The two brunet's little chat was interrupted by a familiar silver-haired boy.

"Good morning Juudaime!" The young bomber stopped when he recognized both boys in front of him. "J-Juudaime? Why are there two of you? W-was I drunk?"

The brown eyed boy smiled at him. "Good morning Gokudera-kun! This is-"

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto the cheerful baseball player came to them. "Oh? I didn't know you have a twin?" He laughed.

"Baseball idiot! Juudaime doesn't have a twin! He only has an unknown-sister*! I checked his files thoroughly!" Tsuna sweatdropped at this.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down." Hyper Tsuna's voice snapped them out. "I am not his twin. I'm also Tsuna but I am his HDW self. Yesterday Reborn shot us with a bullet that extracted me from him. We still don't know when it will wear off so we have to live like this until it does. It's a secret, don't tell anyone!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto seem to be in shock after the brief explaination. Yamamoto was the one to react fist. "Ahahaha! So something like that can happen too huh? Sounds cool! I want to try it once!"

'He thinks it's a game again…' "No, only people who use HDW mode can be affected. Me and Basil are the only ones, and Basil is still not back in one piece yet."

"That's too bad."

"Baseball idiot, like it could be so easy especially for someone like you!" The silver-haired bomber barked at his company then turned back to his now two bosses. "So what should I refer to you in class then Hyper Juudaime? Can I call you Decimo?"

"Well we can pass for twins." Original Tsuna said. "What's Decimo?"

"It's Italian for "Juudaime", Juudaime!"

"Okay then! Let's go to school! Let's go early so I can talk to the teachers about… erm… my other self!"

"Hai, Juudaime and Decimo!"

"Okay Tsuna!"

Then they went their way to Namimori Middle. Lucky for them Hibari weren't at the gate to see them, so they didn't encounter any trouble. There were some odd glances looking at their way, especially the two brunets but they just shrugged them off. Yamamoto and Gokudera went to class fist leaving two Tsunas to go to teachers room. The silver-haired bomber were fussing over his Juudaime and Decimo, claiming that as a right hand man he must protect both of them, but Hyper Tsuna stopped him saying that he's strong enough to protect them both since he's already in HDW Mode. Gokudera then reluctantly let Yamamoto dragged him to the classroom.

The teachers were a little surprised of the two look-alike Dame-Tsunas but since they were informed of this (cutesy of Reboyama-sensei) the works went smoothly. Original Tsuna asked to stay with his "twin brother" and was accepted. Their homeroom teacher led them to their classroom. Students scrambled back to their seats when the door opened.

"Class, we have a new student today!" The teacher said earning curious looks from students except for two who already knew. "He is a relative of a student in our class. You, come in and introduce yourself!"

"…Ready Tsuna?" The brown-eyed boy asked his other self.

"Yes… But I think that question should be for you." The amber-eyed boy chuckled.

Both Tsunas walked in their class hands in hands surprised their classmates. Judging eyes were already zeroed on Hyper Tsuna.

"Hello, I'm Tsuna's twin brother. My name is also Sawada Tsunayoshi, the same as my otouto. You can call him Tsuna and call me Yoshi. Please take care of me!"

After Hyper Tsuna, now refered as Yoshi, bowed to his classmates, chatters were heard noisily. "I didn't know Dame-Tsuna has a twin!" "His twin brother looks kinda cute!" "I bet they are the Dame-twins." "Where was he anyway?" "Why do they have the same name? Are their parents retards?" Original Tsuna sweatdropped. His Hyper self however heard every little things and was very uncomfortable. He noted that Gokudera and Yamamoto heard some bad comments too, but unlike the baseball star who decided to keep silent, the bomber was about to explode. Before Hyper Tsuna or Gokudera could do anything** the teacher slammed on a table.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" Then he turned to the "twins". "Sawada Yoshi, since you are Tsuna's twin you may sit next to him. Yoshida, please move to another chair so our new student can sit there! Now go to your seats and we will start today's lesson!"

"Hai sensei!" Both brunets advanced toward their seats.

"Oh and Tsuna…"

"Yes?" Both Tsunas looked back. "Sorry!" Said Hyper Tsuna, or Yoshi now.

"HIE!" Original Tsuna tripped and fell when he turned back too fast.

"Tsuna/Juudaime are you okay?" Hyper Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately fussed over the brown-eyed brunet.

"I'm fine! Really guys! Sensei did you want something?"

"Uh… Just want to remind you to show your twin brother around campus in lunch."

Both Tsuna looked at him and smiled. "Okay sensei!" The two then went to their seats obediently. Hyper Tsuna moved on his seat a little bit, not used to it yet. Good thing it's placed next to his original self so his view was somewhat familiar to before when he was one with Tsuna.

'It feels kinda weird studying next to myself and have to act like new students toward people I already know… Guess I will have to get use to it…"

Class proceeded normally.

.

End chapter 2.

(*) Tsuna does have a sister. Nana slipped that information out in the manga somewhere in the fist arc.

(**) Hyper Tsuna wasn't gonna do anything to his classmates. He was just ready to stop Gokudera from throwing a fit in class.

Next chapter we will have the appearance of our respected prefect Hibari Kyouya!

Review please!


End file.
